


Wish

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic: it's Barbara's birthday





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I know this is my second 'Barbara's birthday' fic, but I hope you will forgive me..._

When the waiter brought the cake out I didn’t know where to look. It was as if the flaming candles drew the attention of everyone in the room. As it was placed on the table in front of me I prayed for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

It didn’t.

I pasted a smile on my face while silently plotting the painful deaths of Stuart, Winston and Tommy. Especially Tommy. He knew that this was my idea of hell, and yet he had convinced me to come out for a meal on my birthday.

I shouldn’t have given in.

The entire restaurant started singing happy birthday to me, and I wanted to be anywhere but where I was. I wanted to run, but I was paralysed by mortification and fear.

Winston was telling me to blow out the candles and make a wish, which gave Stuart the opening to make a few crude suggestions as to exactly what that wish could be. Most of them seemed to involve me, Tommy, and very few clothes.

Suddenly Stuart’s death was more pressing than Tommy’s.

Tommy.

I glanced across the table and our eyes met. He had that expression on his face, the one that was always my undoing, the one that made me want to kiss him until oxygen became an issue, and then kiss him some more.

I mentally chastised myself and then blew the candles out…

…After packing Stuart and Winston off in a taxi, Barbara and I were finally alone.

“I’m sorry Barbara.”

“And so you should be.”

“Are you really angry with me?”

“I was, but you moved down my hitlist shortly after Stuart started channelling Roy Chubby Brown!”

“It was a mistake inviting Stuart and Winston to join us, but once they found out about your birthday meal they wanted to come along. I thought they would behave, I should have known better.”

“It wasn’t really your fault. When Stuart’s tact filter becomes saturated with alcohol it ceases to function.”

“Will you come back to mine for a nightcap?”

“I think there has been more than enough alcohol consumed for one night.”

My disappointment must have shown on my face because she then added, “but I wouldn’t mind a decent cup of coffee…”

…Tommy placed both cups of coffee on the table, before taking the seat next to me on the couch.

“I really am sorry for spoiling your birthday.”

“You didn’t spoil it.”

“But you were embarrassed, and I never meant for that to happen.”

“I’m a big girl, I’ll get over it. Granted I may need to remove Stuart’s spleen with a fish fork for that to happen, but I will get over it.”

“Would you like me to help you maim Stuart?”

“And spoil my fun?”

“Okay, it was a silly question, sorry.”

“Please will you stop saying sorry to me. If I was really annoyed with you I wouldn’t be sitting here now. We’re okay.”

“Thank you. Umm, I know you said that you didn’t want anything for your birthday, but that didn’t sit comfortably with me, so I hope you won’t be offended, but I got you a little something.”

I was surprised by how nervous he seemed, and did my best to put him at ease.

“As long as it isn’t Stuart jumping naked out of a birthday cake we should be okay.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He leant down and retrieved something from the side of the couch, and then pressed it into my hands.

I looked down at the small, beautifully wrapped package and my heart started beating wildly in my chest.

“It won’t bite you Barbara.”

“I know, it’s just, I didn’t expect anything.”

I carefully undid the paper. Nestled inside of it was a small box. I opened it, and then looked at Tommy, a confused expression on my face. 

“I don’t understand.”

“Read the card in the lid.”

_‘Barbara, this key belongs to something that you have owned for years… my heart.’_

My gaze flew to his face. He smiled, his expression soft and loving. He took the box from my hand, and retrieved the silver key pendant and chain.

“May I?”

I nodded, turning away from him and lifting my hair to give him access to my neck. My breath caught as he put the necklace on for me, his fingers brushing my skin, his lips following their path. 

“When you blew out the candles, what did you wish for?” 

His voice was low, hypnotic, seductive, and impossible to resist, which was good because I didn't want to fight my feelings any more.

“You Tommy, I wished for you.”


End file.
